


Prince from a Pauper

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crownmvirate [1]
Category: The Prince and the Pauper, The Tudors
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is AU. The ages between Mary, Edward, & Elizabeth are only 3 between each: Mary being 30, Elizabeth 26, and Edward 23. And this is a retcon of the  escaping from the tower of London part of the <em>A Line to the Crown</em> universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is AU. The ages between Mary, Edward, & Elizabeth are only 3 between each: Mary being 30, Elizabeth 26, and Edward 23. And this is a retcon of the escaping from the tower of London part of the _A Line to the Crown_ universe.

  
  
As they ran through the forest; the guards weren't heard anymore. "I think they're gone," Mary panted, while they all stopped. Everyone looked behind, and it was empty.  
  
"I think your right, your majesty," Barnaby replied.  
  
"Don't say that in earshot of the public," Edward said.  
  
"I think it's a little late for that," Barnaby replied, looking around.  
  
"But it might lead the Boleyns to us like hounds," Katherine added, "addressing ourselves as royalty, when they want to call themselves monarchs." Edward, then Barnaby, then everyone else chuckled.  
  
"Bandit queens and kings, more like," Mary muttered.  
  
Suddenly they heard hoof sounds. "The Dowager Queen was right!"-Jane exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!" everyone shushed her.  
  
"Do you want them to hither right where we be?"-Edward asked, holding a finger to his lips. Jane smiled, and held a finger to her lips. Edward smiled.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached around, and wrapped around Ciyira, who shrieked. "Shhh!" everyone exclaimed, looking at her. Then they realized she was attacked, and everyone yelled in panic. Bandits jumped out like clowns. Everyone blinked then Edward drew his dagger.  
  
"Back ye!" he exclaimed. The bandit raised an eyebrow.  
  
Then the hoof sounds got louder. "I don't know which one I'd prefer, getting caught by bandits or the Boleyns!"-Barnaby wailed.  
  
"Is there a difference?"-Mary asked.  
  
"Not really"-Edward replied, fiddling with the dagger. "Same with my uncles."  
  
"What do we do? Or where do we go?!"-Jane cried.  
  
"I don't have a choice," Ciyira choked out, raising a hand.  
  
"I say we get captured by these guys, in a way they're saving us," Barnaby said. He fluttered his eyes at the bandits. "Save me, my princes!"  
  
"Yes better suffer humiliation by them than upstarts stealing our crowns," Katherine agreed.  
  
The bandits laughed, as they knocked Edward's dagger out of his hand with a kick, and rounded everyone up like professionals. "You're princes and princesses?" he asked.  
  
"A queen," Mary spoke up, raising a hand.  
  
  
"And almost a queen consort here and king there," Ciyira also added, pointing to herself and Edward, shyly. Edward winked at her.  
  
"That's very nice your majesties and highnesses, I shall be sure to give you the best lodgings at our palace," a bandit said, the others laughed; as he tied all of them up. Then they were shoved on the horses.  
  
"Unhand me!"-Edward exclaimed, as he was placed on the horse. "You dare put hands on royalty?!" He glanced at Mary, Ciyira, and Katherine.  
  
"Would you prefer to be dragged by a horse?" the bandit asked.  
  
"No this is fine," Edward replied. The bandits rode off with them all on the horse. Edward was knocked out after he complained too much.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
 Edward woke up a little later with a headache in what appeared to be a cave. Everyone was talking casually while the cave was empty. Edward shook his head, to clear his vision.  
  
 "What happened?"-Edward asked, and he found his ropes fell off. "These ropes are not made of what they used to be."

"Don't worry, they're not bad quality ropes, those thieves are as if Ali Baba and the 40 thieves were expert Arab gem craftsman for a Sulton."-Ciyira quipped, giggling, trying to fit in, and being worldy in the Eurasian culture. Edward winked at her, and everyone chuckled.

  
"Oh the guy, John Canty he left," Barnaby said. "Not all these beggers are bad. Some of them are forced into the profession, like Tom Canty, he's a really swell guy.Tom Canty, he's a really swell guy. he set you free."  
  
Then Tom Canty appeared, everyone gasped since he looked a lot like Edward. "They're coming back, looked tied up!"  
  
 Ciyira slipped the ropes back on Edward, who looked up, dazidly at her. Then got into position and pulled ropes over herself, like everyone else. "Good, now look miserable!" Everyone frowned. "Now dead!" Everyone's head's lolled. "Perfect!"  
  
John Canty, Hugo, and a mob of thieves came in singing 1000 bottles of stolen rum. "Ah the prince is awake," John sneered. "Maybe his highness can help us steal or is his highness above that?"  
  
"No those royals aren't, just look at the new queen's council. Lord Rochford[Thomas Boleyn], what a thief!"-Hugo added.  
  
"Yes, they imprisioned us, and we escaped. I am the true Dowagar Queen Katherine of Aragorn, descendents of the great Catholic monarchs, as my daughter: the true queen of England, Mary. Thanks to the true King of England EdwardVI who forfeighted for her."  
  
"Right, and I'm the king of England," John laughed.  
  
"I believe he already had that title or the queen's consort will," Barnaby pointed out. John smacked the back of his head with a cane.  
  
"Quiet you!" he snarled. "Now lets get to begging! But I only want you! You have a pretty face, lad. You can distract the wenches. So do you tomatoe head, but you'll just end up getting smacked." Barnaby huffed, and crossed his arms as best as he could "tied up".  
  
"He makes it sound like a sport," Jane muttered as John put on a fake eye-patch. He walked around to pull everyone up when Tom ran in.  
  
"A vender just ran off to chase a thief! His carts are unguarded, but only for a little while!"-Tom exclaimed. "On the other side of town!"  
  
"Let's go!"-John exclaimed running.  
  
"Hurry!"-Hugo exclaimed.  
  
John paused, glancing at the captives. "Uhhh," he said.  
  
"You go, I'll bring them," Tom added. John nodded, and left with his 40 thieves.  
  
"Quick, change clothes with me, and I'll pretend to be you," Tom said.  
  
"In front of everyone?"-Edward asked.  
  
"Hurry! We don't have time!"-Tom exclaimed, pulling Edward up. Blushing furiously, Edward removed his doublet and pants, leaving him only in his breeches; and traded with Tom(who was unabashed about removing the same). The girls blushed, and Baranaby whistled.  
  
"Nothing Princess Ciyira hasn't seen," Barnaby teased. Ciyira smacked him. Edward's face flushed.  
  
"No," Ciyira retorted, "I am not with a brazen jezabel like thou." Barnaby pretended to look hurt. Edward smiled embarassed at Ciyira, who winked at him.  Jane and Mary chuckled.  
  
Once Edward and Tom were switched, it almost looked like one was the other. Tom left. "I'm going to give my father and the thieves some trouble, then go to France. You leave. I believe you are who you said," Tom said, bowing to Mary, and Edward. "I believe you will get your rightful place at the throne. Your majesties!"  
  
"Rise"-Mary said, and Tom rose.  
  
"Your loyalty, and kindness in us shall be remembered forever," Mary said.  
  
Mary and Edward held out their rings while Tom kissed both of their hands. Then he left, while the rest hurried out of the cave. They ran through the crowded streets of London, then entered a peaceful villiage.  
  
A peasant, but a herbalist jumped in their way. "I sense you need healing!" he exclaimed. They paused. "Come with me!" he said, and led them to his hut.  
  
"I am Edward, Prince of Wales, and this is Mary, the true queen of England, her mother the Dowager Queen" Edward introduced. "And this is my wife, Princess of Wales, Ciyira. And friends Duke of Northumberland Barnaby and cousin Lady Jane."  
  
"Ah your highness, and your majesty," The herbalist said. "I'm so glad you escaped. That Boleyn queen is a real killer. More so her privy councilor. I was going to help you escape myself and put you on the throne, but you see. I hate Catholics!" His eyes became dark, and he pulled out a dagger. "And foreigners! You two planned to put foreigners on the throne, and make us poorer, even more poor; as England becomes puppets of foreign lands!"  
  
He grabbed Ciyira by her hair, and put a dagger to her throat. "Go back to your land, you heathen witch!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Edward engraged, pulled a dagger out. While Barnaby pulled his out too. "You will pay dearly for putting a hand on a royal," Mary warned. The herbalist laughed.  
  
"No you monarchs and your foreign puppeteer consorts will pay," the herbalist hissed, "as I add their blood to their soil. Since they wanted to be part of this land so badly!"  
  
  
  
"The Boleyns rightfully took the throne, they wanted to save England from foreign pupeeters," the herbalist continued, "If they hadn't imprisioned you two had a plot to make England a colony."  
  
"Where did you hear this?"-Katherine asked, perplexed. Jane nodded.  
  
"The privy councilor keeps no secrets unlike your foreigners," the herbalist snarled, glaring at Barnaby. "Irish spy aren't you?"  
  
"I am not a spy, not for Ireland nor thy," Barnaby replied with his chin out. Then Edward knocked the dagger out of the herbalist's hand, and Barnaby tackled the herbalist. While Edward pointed his dagger at the herbalist, while pulling Ciyira towards him with one hand.  
  
"You would be better off not believing rumors spread by greedy men who want power," Mary said, looking down on him.  
  
"One day you will see who is taking care of England, and whose family is making England their puppet," Edward said. "The Princess Elizabeth is of both."  
  
"But her family is not her fault," Mary added. The group left, and walked outside. They met a shipwrite who was designing a the usual design,. "My word, what a nice ship," Edward said.  
  
"Who would you be?" the shipman asked.  
  
"Mabel, Kacelyn, my wife Jocelyn, my cousin Beatrix, and my dear friend Sterring. I would be Estrn," Edward replied.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you all," the shipman said. "However I have a problem with this ship."  
  
"Why don't you make the front narrow, the center wide,  less hollow, less dense, and add more oars," Ciyira suggested, "that is what they do in my country. It would make for safer journies, and better trade. And none of Europe has this design either." Edward smiled at Ciyira.  
  
"And England shall be the first, and benefit most from design," Mary added. "Maximillian was telling me, that English ships should be wedged in the front, for tempestous weather, even though the cool English waters get them less than Spain. With the tall English ships, it would be very effective for travelling. Perhaps you should do that!"  
  
"Why thank you!" the shipman exclaimed. "You have been most helpful, friends! When I finish, which will be shortly, you will have my services.  For I am indebted to you if you even be of John Canty and the 40 thieves. What are your names?"  
  
"Edward the Prince of Wales almost King of England, Mary Tudor, The Queen of England, Ciyira the Princess of Wales consort, Katherine the Dowager Queen, Barnaby the Duke of Northumberland, and the Lady Jane cousin of the monarchs," Edward introduced herself and everyone, confidentaly.

  
"Your majesty, and your highneses," the shipman exclaimed, bowing low, and kissing Mary's ring.  
  
"Rise!"-Mary said.  
  
"I've heard the Prince of Wales, former king had a foreign consort, and your grace was to marry a foreigner.  But I had no idea how much you cared for the English folk. For a shipman like me, who is still in a guild, has not much to earn a living yet. So your kindness, caring for your subjects, has helped me greatly" the shipman cried, dropping to his knees  
  
"Your loyalty, and belief in us shall be remembered for ages," Edward said, raising him by his shoulders.

_And so the shipman lead the royal group to the docks as the sun rose when he finished the ship. And  in his ship, they sailed west to the new world to bring a new dawn to England._

"And they did, as they stand as King Edward of Central England, Queen Consort Ciyira of Central England, Queen Mary of North England, and King Consort Maximilian of North England," the story weaver ended his tale. He was behind the ship which helped the Central English King and Northern English Queen escape from England. And the shipman in training who helped them was now the most trusted shipman to both monarchs.

 


End file.
